


Welcome home

by ArcticSwan



Series: Years of marriage. [10]
Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Nora Carter - Freeform, Welcome Home, coming back home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29619348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticSwan/pseuds/ArcticSwan
Summary: How coming back home from deployment tend to look at the Carter household.
Relationships: Scott Carter (SEAL Team TV)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Years of marriage. [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136093
Kudos: 17





	Welcome home

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so since I'm jumping back and forth in timeline in this series, I figured I could let you know that this one is set in 2018-ish. So, Metal is still Alpha-1, on Alpha team.

Even though she had never picked him up from spin ups, there had been a time back in the day when she used to pick him up when he came home from deployments. But once they had become parents for the first time, that changed.

It ensured that he could burn off whatever steam he might have stored up from the months of deployment. Sometimes that looked like an hour with the sandbag at the gym, other times it looked like hitting the Buckethead with some of the other guys, then crashing on the couch of one of the other teammates or renting a cheap motel room to sober up in.

Other times he was able to return straight home.

Today, he had gone for a quick eight mile run, but that was it. And a shower, of course.

He shrugged out of his ‘Full Metal’ mental coat, and slipped into his ‘dad-husband’ one. He let the guy he needed to be stay in the truck, and made sure to be the guy he wanted to be once he stepped out onto their driveway.

It was a quarter past seven in the evening, which meant that everyone should be home by now. He had to expect to be tackled by at least three kids, maybe even four. He was sure their youngest, Aimee, wouldn’t be a part of the welcoming committee, unless she was on Nora’s arm. There really wasn’t a way for a seven month old to greet him on her own.

He put his backpack down and knocked at the door. Two times, like he always did.

“DAD!” Jenny called out, and he could hear the chain reaction it started. He heard Nora trying to make sure they didn’t jump him if he had some sort of injury. He heard Chris repeatedly say ‘dad’ from the moment Jenny said it first and all the way to the front door. He could hear Eva come in from the side line to make sure their mother’s warning was heard and understood by her younger siblings.

He knelt down, and the door opened. He barely caught a glance of Nora holding Aimee before the three oldest clashed into him. He embraced the three of them and picked all of them up in a walking hug as he headed towards Nora for a hug and welcome home kiss.

“Ah, finally, my favorite humans.” He grinned as Lila hugged his left leg after having crawled out of the playpen they had set up for her.

“You made it home alright?” Nora whispered, after the long awaited kiss.

Metal nodded a bit, “Yeah, wasn’t too bad this time around.”

She smiled a little, then went up on her toes to place another kiss on his lips.

“I missed you, dad…” Jenny whispered and hugged her dad a little tighter.

“I missed you guys as well.” Metal grinned as he knelt back down so the three oldest kids could stand on their own and he could hug Lila properly as well.

“Everyone make it back home safe?”

“Yeah.”

“Is uncle Derek coming over soon?” Eva asked.

“Yeah.” Metal nodded, “Maybe this Friday?”

“That would be super.” Nora grinned, “You going out with the rest of the team on the evening?”

“I planned to…” Metal shrugged, “But if you need me home…”

“No…” Nora shook her head, “As long as we get to have you to ourselves all Sunday.”

“Deal.” He winked back at her.


End file.
